


Septiplier Smut: Fully Clothed

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mr Massagy (game), NSFW, Smut, Vibrators, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark and Jack have some fun with the new Mr. Massagy game, and they leave the cameras rolling...





	Septiplier Smut: Fully Clothed

Jack had heard about this game, Mr Massagy, many times in the comments and on social media. Too many times, to be honest. Mark had already played it, so naturally the requests for Jack to give it a try were flooding his inbox. It was a simple game, with no real skill required. Basically the player just went on dates, and when they said the right thing to their virtual date, the controller would vibrate. All they had to do was simply set the controller on the body part of their choosing and let the massage begin. It was only a little suggestive and a fun single player game. Mark, however, was /determined/ to be there when Jack played the game, and he had a say in where the controller was going. Jack honestly should've seen this coming after he gave Mark a blow job during a live stream. Well, he was playing it now, and the vibrations were beginning. He let the controller drift out of the shot so Mark could put it where he wanted without anyone seeing him sitting there on the floor, and Mark naturally decided to press the vibrating controller against Jack's crotch. Jack fought to keep his face straight as waves of pleasure shot through him. He and Mark had never really used vibrators before, since they hadn’t really been all that adventurous so far, but today Mark was holding nothing back. Jack bit his lip, trying to contain the noises threatening to escape. It felt so good he almost couldn't handle it, but the vibrations stopped as suddenly as they'd started, leaving him panting and shaking. He wasn't sure if he even wanted more after /that/. It was almost /too/ intense. But as the game progressed, Jack played some more virtual dates and the vibrations started up again. He couldn't control himself this time, head tipping back and a loud moan falling from his lips.  
"Quiet Jack." Mark smirked, but he didn't take the controller away. They could edit a few bits out if they needed to. Jack had completely lost his composure, bucking up against the vibrations. He was desperate for more; so close so quickly he couldn't think. By now Jack had forgotten about the camera entirely, shamelessly rutting up against the controller while Mark held it in place. Before he knew what was happening, everything stopped and he was bucking up into empty air.  
"M-Mark what?" He gasped.  
"Don't want you coming too soon." Mark smirked.  
"P-please. Mark I'm so close." Jack begged, trying to grind down against the chair. Mark had a hold of his wrists so he couldn't touch himself and Jack only needed /that/ much more to tip himself over the edge.  
"Not yet." Mark soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Jack's wrist.  
"Please." He whined, trying once more to grind against the chair, but he knew Mark wouldn't let him come quite yet. Mark remained in his initial position, kneeling on the floor, and waited for Jack to calm down so they could continue.  
"Okay. You can go again." Jack decided after a moment.  
"You're the one who has to play the game and earn it." Mark smirked. Jack nodded and tried to regain some composure before returning to the game. It wasn't long before the vibrations started again.  
"Try to keep quiet." Mark whispered before pressing the controller down. Jack let out a small hiss at the contact but swallowed down a moan.  
"Nnrah!" He bit his lip again, trying to hold back. Knowing they couldn't use this footage anyways, Jack gave in and started rutting against the controller, moaning loudly. He was getting close but didn't want to say so for fear it would stop.  
"Don't come yet." Mark reminded him. He could tell Jack was close but he didn't take the controller. Jack grabbed his wrist and yanked the vibrations away to keep from coming, then groaned in frustration, panting as he slowly calmed down.  
"/Mark/." He whimpered. "Mark please."  
"Not yet." Mark got up off the floor and had Jack stand. This proved difficult as Jack's legs were too weak to hold himself up. Mark simply scooped him up bridal style and sat in the chair, pulling Jack into his lap and adjusting the camera so it could see Jack's face.  
"Ready?" Mark asked, pressing gentle kisses to Jack's jaw.  
"Give me a minute." He panted, still way too close. If it started again now, Jack wouldn't stand a chance.  
"Take as long as you need." Mark rubbed gently up and down Jack's sides until he nodded for Mark to continue. Mark was the one facing the computer now, so he picked up where Jack had left off and continued the date. The controller was trapped between him and Jack and he was eager to try the vibrations himself. Mark was already hard just from watching his partner writhe around. Jack was insanely hot, and very loud, and the sight of him shaking and panting from the game was more than enough to get Mark going. He couldn’t wait to see more.  
The American played for a few minutes with some short lived, scattered vibrations before the date ended rather successfully. He’d already played the game once, so he knew what to say to speed things along and get to the massage.  
"Ready?" Mark asked. He felt Jack nod eagerly.  
"Please." He begged.  
The timer was counting down to the "massage" when the vibrations would /really/ pick up.  
"Can I come this time?" Jack asked hopefully.  
"I'll tell you when." Mark assured him. Three, two, one. Jack cried out when it started, desperately trying not to rut against it since he wasn't allowed to come yet. He really couldn't help it. Pleasure shot through him and he let out a loud moan, grinding down against Mark's leg and increasing the pressure of the controller against him. Mark moaned too, feeling a little bad about putting Jack through this now that he knew how intense it was.  
"/Mark/." He whimpered when Mark bucked his hips up, creating more friction against Jack who was sensitive now from all the stimulation.  
"H-hold on just another minute." Mark told him, moaning as the vibrations kicked up a notch. "Ah! Y-You're doing so well."  
"/Please/. Please Mark I need it." Jack gasped, grinding down.  
"Just-. Okay." Mark relented and Jack started rutting against the controller again, increasing the pressure against Mark's crotch with every thrust.  
"Oh God." He groaned, bucking his hips again and pressing the controller harder against his boyfriend.  
"Mark!" Jack gasped, coming suddenly under the force of the vibrations. He kept rutting right through it, desperate for more. The pressure dragged Mark over the edge too, vibrations guiding him through his own orgasm and making everything he was feeling increase tenfold. Mark's vision went white for a moment and when he came back down Jack was whimpering from overstimulation the vibrations were causing. Mark quickly pulled the controller out from between them and set it aside so he could hold Jack properly.  
"You okay?" Mark panted. He felt Jack nod against his shoulder, still breathing heavily. He'd come pretty hard and now he was all worn out.  
"That was awesome." Jack panted, regaining some composure.  
"Yeah?" Mark hadn't caught his breath yet, and the word came out airy and a little shaky.  
"Yeah." He nuzzled gently against Mark's neck and Mark held him a little tighter.  
"It wasn't too much?"  
"No." Jack assured him with a little smile.  
"Good. Wanna go clean up?"  
Jack nodded and Mark gathered the strength to carry Jack to their bedroom where they undressed so Mark could get them both cleaned up.  
"You tired?" He asked as Jack snuggled up against him. Jack nodded with a soft sigh.  
"Okay. Just go to sleep."  
"But I have to film something today." Jack protested.  
"You can film it tomorrow baby. Go to sleep."  
Jack nodded and let his eyes slip shut, drifting off in his lover's embrace. Just before he fell asleep, Jack decided he like that game. They would have to play it again sometime.


End file.
